Change
by dawn chase
Summary: Ciel loses the contract and Sebastian leaves Ciel. A turn of events causes things to happen to Ciel
1. Chapter 1

**I have to say thanks to Light in the Void for giving me this idea.**

**There is going to be a mix but it's mostly about Ciel.**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**The throb was still there as Ciel watched Sebastian walk away.**

**Ciel could feel a pang of betrayal, but instead, Ciel said, "A demon is only loyal to his contract. Am I wrong Sebastian?"**

**Sebastian turned around and smiled at Ciel but chose not to answer. **

**Later, Sebastian came in with a tray of food. It consisted of soup and bread. Without an exchange of word, Sebastian set the tray down near Ciel and left the cell Ciel was being held in.**

**As Sebastian left, he failed to notice the soup was no longer steaming.**

**As soon as Sebastian left, a woman appeared out of the shadows. It looked as if she appeared directly out of the wall. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Last time I forgot to say this.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI!!!!**

**It's the same disclaimer this time.**

**Once again I must say thank you to Light in the Void. **

**Queen Victoria is going to be a good guy. This is because she has a minor role in this story.**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

"**What's your story, child?" she asked.**

"**Who are you?" Ciel demanded.**

"**In time, but right now, I want to know what happened to you, and if your story is interesting and true. I'll consider giving you a very rare and special gift."**

"**What kind of gift?" Ciel asked suspiciously.**

**Leaning toward the boy, she said, "A gift better than your contract with the ex-butler." The woman chuckled as she sensed the boy's eye widen.**

"**Alright, you win, "said Ciel.**

"**It began with a letter. The queen sent the letter because she suspected someone was plotting to kill her, and as the queen's hound, I was to find out whom. I went to the Undertaker, and he wasn't much help. Then, when we came back to the mansion, there was a letter on my bed. The letter said to meet the anonymous writer at an abandoned building. Sebastian and I went into the building and fooled into drinking a drug. I guess Sebastian lost, since when I woke up I was chained like this. The people who did this to me were Viscount Druitt, Ash, and his sister Angela. After I was a wake, they took out my eye, and replaced Druitt's with mine. I'm guessing that wanted Sebastian's contract and he got it. That is my story and also the reason I have one eye."**

**The woman smiled, exposing sharp canine, canine teeth sharper and longer than ordinary.**

**Leaning down, she said. "You've earned the gift your story is **_**extremely**_** interesting."**

**Looking at Ciel's neck, she suddenly sank her fangs down on it. The woman watched in amusement as the boy tightened his hands into fist. The boy didn't make a sound the whole time the woman's fangs were in his neck. Then, suddenly as quickly as her fangs were in his neck, they were gone.**

"**What kind of gift was that?" Ciel asked.**

**Ignoring the boy's question, she said. "My name is Sara Shirabuki, and you'll feel the changes soon."**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

"**Finally, she's gone!" exclaimed a female voice. Out of the darkness, a girl the same height of Ciel stepped out. She had black hair, extremely dark brown eyes, and was dressed in boy's clothes.**

"**You are Ciel Phantomhive, right?" she asked.**

**Not really caring, Ciel said,"Yes, and you are?"**

"**Vivian Chase," said the girl.**

"**What do you want?" asked Ciel. **

"**You," she replied.**

"**What do you want with **_**me**_**," Ciel asked.**

"**That so called **_**gift**_** Shirabuki gave you depends on the person. It can be a gift to one person but a curse to another."**

"**What is the gift!" Ciel demanded.**

**Vivian looked at Ciel and said, "The gift Shirabuki gave you was your joining of a different race."**

"**What do you mean the joining of different race?" asked Ciel.**

"**I heard the whole conversation between you and Shirabuki, and Shirabuki told you, you'd feel the changes soon. Well, in order for you to join the different race you need to go through a phase of changes. The bite on your neck insures those changes."**

"**What does the bite have to do with the changes? What kind of changes?" Ciel asked.**

"**The human body is different from the race of the body you're going to enter. There for, your body's going to change. You're basically turning into a vampire, so that will explain the bite." Vivian answered.**

"**Will, since demons exist, I guess vampires should too. So, tell me, what's myth, and what's real." said Ciel.**

**Well, we can walk in the sun; we're immune to holy water, crosses, and others. We do drink blood, but animal blood can act as a substitute for human blood, and we also have more powers than just those super abilities in legends." she said glancing at a watch on her wrist."We need to go," she said. And with that, Vivian broke the chains chaining Ciel to the wall with her hands.**

"**I should add I'm also a vampire," Vivian said. "So, welcome to the race, Ciel Phantomhive."**

**With that, Vivian rushed toward the wall, and right when they hit the wall, they disappeared."This is one of the powers some of us possess, it's called shadow travel. Though not always the fastest way to travel, it's extremely useful for; avoiding detection and stealth."**

**Ciel gasped as he suddenly remembered something and said," We need to get proof of the plot against Queen Victoria."**

"**Don't worry," Vivian laughed," I took care of that for you and told the Queen you were going to be working as someone else's dog. I'm sorry I had to tell her that, but since you're going to become a newborn vampire, someone's going to have to train you to control yourself. After all, none of the vampires would want a newborn vampire on the loose attacking humans."**

"**It's okay, "replied Ciel,"I'll just say I'm expanding the company."**

**As Ciel finished the sentence, the two appeared out of the shadows and right in front of a black carriage with a set of midnight black horses.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**The carriage looked expensive, and the horses looked pure bred.**

"**We're traveling by the carriage. We're going to Japan, and we should be able to get there by morning." Vivian said interrupting Ciel's thoughts. "Okay," Ciel said trying to keep the surprise off his face. "But, how are you going to get there so fast with a carriage?" asked Ciel.**

"**You'll see," Vivian said smiling like he'd just made a joke. Ciel frowned but kept the expression off his face. Vivian opened the door to the carriage for Ciel and Ciel's eyes suddenly narrowed. "How do I know this isn't a trick or a trap?" Ciel asked. "If this is a trap, you can tear me pieces," Vivian said smiling like Sebastian. "Deal," Ciel said and got in the carriage. As Ciel got into the carriage, Vivian handed Ciel a letter stamped in the queen's royal seal. "I almost forgot about this, it's from the queen." She said. Ciel opened the letter and read:**

**Dear Ciel Phantomhive,**

**Congratulations on your moving to be a more powerful person's dog. Expanding your company to Japan will be a fine excuse for your promotion, and it should also help the company. Rumors have it that the person is actually a she, and they are correct. I have met the young lady in person and have found she is extremely responsible. Even though she is as young as you are, she has an aura that demands so much respect and attention it even surpasses your demand for respect, even under a black veil. She's probably extremely beautiful under that veil, but I couldn't see her face. She's also wealthy and intelligent. **

**Serve her well and give your loyalty. **

**Signed**

**Queen Victoria**

**As Ciel finished reading the letter, pain suddenly shot threw him. Ciel's face turned into a pained grimace as he fell back onto the carriage seat. His skin felt like it was on fire, and his veins felt like ice was running through. Ciel writhed in pain for what seem like hours. When his skin finally cooled and his veins warmed, Ciel sat up and peeked out the curtained window only to be surprised. The carriage was flying through the sky. It was starting to get light, and Ciel thought he saw an island in the distance at least ten miles north.**

"_Wait, me seeing that far should be impossible!"_**Ciel thought. **_"How-" _

"**Oh, you're awake," Vivian said. Ciel had been so wrapped up in is thoughts he hadn't heard Vivian open the door. "What do you mean you're awake?" asked Ciel. "You mean you were awake the whole time?" asked Vivian. "The whole time of what?" asked Ciel puzzled. "The change," Vivian said. "You mean the pain I felt was the change," Ciel exclaimed. "Yes, people have told me about how the change feels, but I've never felt it myself," Vivian said. But, how could you be a vampire without going through the change?" Ciel exploded. But before Ciel could say anything else, Vivian placed a finger over Ciel's mouth and said, "All will be explained in good time. Your master will come for you in the morning. I'll give you a set of new clothes in place of your old, and an eye patch for your eye." **

**The next morning, a carriage came to pick up Ciel, and with only a look back at Vivian, he closed the door of the carriage and was off to see his master.**

**44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444**

**Readers, as of June 2, 2009 at 2:00 in the morning I will be on my way to the airport. My parents and I are going on vacation to the other side of the world. R&R**

**P.S. I'm in the northern hemisphere going to Taiwan.**


End file.
